


'Been Feeling so Alone in Every Crowded Room'

by R_WestAllen



Category: TheFlash(2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_WestAllen/pseuds/R_WestAllen
Summary: Iris walks in on Barry kissing another woman. See what happens in the aftermath._____________________This story contains lyrics from the  song 'Real Friends' by Camila Cabello. I do not own those lyrics or any of the characters in this story._____________________Enjoy :-)





	'Been Feeling so Alone in Every Crowded Room'

* I stay up talking to the moon *   
Seventy - two hours. They didn't speak to each other for seventy- two long, tiring, pain filled hours. That's why he lays awake in their bed, by himself trying and failing to fall asleep. How could he sleep when all he could think about was the fact that they aren't talking? The fact that she walked away from him even though he probably deserved it. Guys like him really don't get the girl, do they?

*Been feeling so alone in every crowded room. Can't help but feel like something's wrong*   
After awakening from a restless sleep, he gets gets ready for the day ahead of him. A day without the love of his life in it. He speeds over to STAR Labs and makes sure to stop in the corridor so he won't send all the papers flying. When he walks into the cortex he sees her and Caitlyn laughing at something Cisco said. God he misses her laugh. Iris notices him and he sees her look him up and down and watches as a look of concern and regret wash over her facial features before quickly going back to that blank expression she's been wearing around him lately. He hates the way she tenses when he walks up to them. He wishes things would just go back to normal. But who is he to blame? No one but himself. How can he be so naive? He's mentally scolding himself when he hears her call his name. No matter how many times he's imagined it in his head over the past couple of days, nothing tops the real thing. 

* The place I'm living in just doesn't feel like home *  
"Bear can you speed us home? I wanna talk without any interruptions" she tells him once they're outside. "Home" he asks in disbelief. She still considers their loft home. There's hope for them. "Well I mean I just... Dad's just doesn't feel like home without you bear" she says sadly and adds almost as an afterthought "did you ask her to move in with you". "What?! Iris no I could never do that. You're my Wife! Even if you probably don't love me right now" he tells her. 

"Bartholomew Henry Allen I will always want to be your wife...just seeing you with Stacy. It broke my heart"she says with tears evident in her voice. He takes both her hands in his. "Iris Stacy caught me off guard. I had no idea she was into me. I just sorta assumed she knew I was married you know with the ring and all. I would never ever in my entire life cheat on you" he says with conviction. "Bear!"she sobbed, burying her head in his chest.  
He lifts her up bridal style and speeds them to their loft and set her down in the living room. When Iris lifts her head up she takes in her surroundings. He didn't change a thing when she packed her bags and left.   
"You didn't change anything" she states. "I couldn't. I still had hope in us" he says with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I should've let you explain what happened. It just hurt so much" she cried.   
"Shhhh baby it's okay. I'm sorry I'm so sorry." he cooed in hopes of calming her down. "I won't ever let that happen again. I'm sorry that happened but I honestly didn't see it coming. She just walked into my lab and it was the first time I ever even met her. She just started asking about a case and the next thing I knew her lips we on mine. I promise I pushed her away as soon as I felt it and told her leave." Barry explained to a now silent Iris.   
"I don't want anyone kissing my man. I want you all to myself" she says as she starts peppering kisses along his jawline. "Oh baby believe me you have me. I think I can show you just how much" he says before speeding them to their bedroom


End file.
